In certain circumstances, uncontrolled release of crude oil may occur from a subsea well. While careful steps are taken to avoid such uncontrolled release, once release occurs it is exceedingly important to move quickly and effectively to capture the oil being released to minimize environmental damage while further steps are taken to stop the flow of oil. Recent events have underscored the importance and difficulty of dealing with an uncontrolled subsea well.